100 Songs to Change Your Life
by kolerae
Summary: One Tree Hill-Vampire Diaries Style. Sort of. ALL HUMAN. Mystic Falls is just a place somewhere in the world. Maybe it's a lot like your world. Maybe it's nothing like it. But if you look closer, you might see someone like you.
1. Chapter 1

**IF YOU DO NOT WATCH ONE TREE HILL, THIS MIGHT NOT MAKE SENSE.**

**After this introduction it should make sense, even if you don't watch OTH.**

**Brie is a character I made, a lot of the story will be in her POV, Caroline's POV, and Klaus' POV.**

**ALL HUMAN.**

**Chapter will be up later, then tell me if I should write it or not.**

**Xoxo,**

**Nikki**

Damon Ian Salvatore (Damon was held back, so he's older than Stefan by 11 months.)

Stefan Paul Salvatore

(Both Parents dead.)

Caroline Elizabeth Forbes

(Her dad is always working. Her mom too.)

Niklaus Joseph Mikaelson

Kol Nathaniel Mikaelson

(They have same dad. He's a douche bag though and they never talk to him, even though he tries. Different moms. Nik is older than his brother by 3 months. Nik is close to his mom. Kol is very up and down with his mom and look to Nik's mom for a mothering figure.)

Katherine Grace Gilbert (There is a reason Kat is a Gilbert and Not Elena.)

Jeremy Steven Gilbert

(Parents alive and living with them.)

Brianna "Brie" Chloe Pierce

(Dad works at sea, rarely at home. Mom died.)

Elena Nicole Saltzman

(Parents are Jenna and Ric. Both alive and lives with Gilberts.)

Alexia Arielle Branson (Rebekah is her twin.)

Rebekah Claire Branson

(Parents alive.)

Brianna is most like Peyton. She has a voice like Haley and a Naley type of relationship with Kol. She parties like season 3 or 4 Brooke. She has a Braley friendship with Caroline, always great. And a Breyton friendship with Katherine. She has a Luke/Haley relationship with Nik. She has a Brathan friendship with Damon. She's good friends with Elena, Stefan, and Rebekah. She loves art and music.

Caroline is most like Brooke. Once she finds her true love, like Julian, it lasts. Sure it has its ups and downs, but what relationship doesn't. She has a Braley friendship with Brie. A Breyton type of friendship with Elena. Luke/Haley relationship with Kol. She has a Brathan friendship with Stefan. She's good friends with Everyone else. She loves partying. But unlike Brooke, she likes photography, like Quinn. She puts up a strong front, but gets hurt easily. (See Matt and Tyler...)

Elena is most like Haley. Once she is used to you, she's the life of the party. But she's shy to new people. She loves deeply. She has a Braley friendship with Katherine. She has a Breyton friendship with Caroline. She has a Luke/Haley friendship with Stefan. She has a Brathan friendship with Matty. She's great friends with everyone else. She loves being weird and laughing all the time. She's clumsy and loves listening to music, but unlike Haley, she can't sing. She doesn't love music as much as Brie though.

Katherine is most like Quinn. She's loud and obnoxious. Not shy at all. She falls in love quickly. She has a Braley friendship with Elena. She has a Breyton frienship with Brie. VERY up and down. She has a Luke/Haley friendship with Damon. She has a Brathan friendship with her brother Jeremy. She doesn't care about music very much. She can't dance to save her life either. Although, she designs clothes like Brooke.

Nik is most like Luke. He's good friends with everyone, but has his one girl. The love of his life. He has a Nake friendship with Stefan. He has a Luke/Haley friendship with Brie. He has a Brathan relationship with the Salvatore sister, Bekah. He has a Clathan frienship with his brother Kol. He plays basketball less than Kol. He loves art and literature.

Kol is most like Nathan. Friends with everyone, but has his true love he would die for. He has a Nake friendship with Damon. He has a Luke/Haley friendship with Caroline. He has a Brathan relationship with Rebekah. He has a Clathan relationship with Nik. He loves basketball almost more than anything. He loves himself, in a Chris Kellar sort of way. He loves listening to his girl sing.

Stefan is most like Julian. He has his girl, Lexi. His Luke/Haley relationship is with Elena. He has a Nake friendship with Nik. He has a Brathan relationship with Caroline. He has a Clathan relationship with Damon. He likes reading and writing a lot. Not full of himself, and he's a sweetheart.

Damon is most like Clay/Chris Kellar. You can't narrow him down to one. He loves himself like Chris Kellar, but is a lot like Clay. He has a Luke/Haley friendship with Katherine. He has a Nake friendship with Kol. He has a Brathan friendship with Brie. He has a Clathan friendship with Stefan. He calls himself pretty a lot and talks in third person occasionally. He tends to be selfish, but doesn't realize it until after the fact. He's an amazing guy once you get past the walls of being a dick.


	2. The Mixed Tape

_**The Mixed Tape by Jack's Mannequin**_

_**Not Every chapter will be like this. A lot of the time the POV's will be longer because I won't have everyone in the chapter. Caroline, Nik, and Brie will be the main POVs of this story. Not every chapter will have the lyrics either. Hope you enjoy! Xoxo, Nikki**_

**Brianna's POV**

I had my music blasting. I was sitting at my desk tapping my feet to the beat of the song. My feet were on top of the desk and I had my sketchpad in my lap.

"This is morning. It's when I spend the most time, thinking 'bout what I'm giving up. This is a warning. When you start the day, just to close the curtains. You're thinking 'bout what I've given up." The song played.

"Hello Best Friend!" Caroline said.

"What? Oh, hey." I responded looking at her, but not removing my feet from the desk.

"I've said Hello like 10 times now, just for the record." She walked to the record player and turned down the volume on the speakers. "There, now that't we're all capable of hearing again..." I rolled my eyes and dropped my legs to the floor setting the sketchpad on the desk. "...What are you doing tonight?"

"I don't know. I haven't made any plans."

"Well, now you have some."

"Doing what?"

"We're going over to Kat and Elena's house." I grumbled for a second. "Look, I know you and Kat aren't exactly on speaking terms right now, but you need to work through it. We need the Fab 4 back together."

"Did you just call us the Fab 4?"

"Yes. Now change out of that god awful t-shirt and meet me downstairs in 5." I rolled my eyes again and yanked my shirt off. I liked my Ramones T-Shirt. I walked to the closet and tried to find one of my non-band, t-shirts. I grabbed a red, blue, and white bustier style top. I threw it on and grabbed my 2-inch heeled, black leather, ankle booties and quickly put them on. I walked to the door and grabbed my purse off of the hook on the side of my record shelf. I grabbed my black leather jacket off of the hook below that and walked out of my bedroom.

**NIK'S POV**

I was sitting in the chair by the window in my bedroom. I had my iPod playing the song The Mixed Tape. I was reading William Shakespeare since there was finally some peace and quiet in the house.

"Where are you now? As I'm swimming through the stereo, I'm writing you a symphony of sound. Where are you now? As I rearrange the songs again. This mix could burn a hole in anyone. But it was you I was thinking of." The song played.

"Nik!" I heard Kol yell. I spoke to soon. So much for peace and quiet.

"Yes, brother?"

"Come with me to the Court!"

"I don't want to Kol."

"Please. It's no fun versing yourself."

"Fine." I stood up and turned off my iPod. I headed out the door and followed my brother down the stairs.

**CAROLINE'S POV**

I was driving to Brie's house and the song The Mixed Tape was blaring in my car.

"I read your letter! The one you left when you broke into my house! Retracing every step you made!" I was singing/yelling. I had to find some way to get Katherine and Brianna talking again. One way or another. I turned onto Miller Street, which was Brie's road.

I pulled into her driveway a minute later and parked next to The Comet. I turned off the car and grabbed my keys out of the ignition. Since I would only be in there for a minute, I left my purse in the car. I hopped out and walked up to the front door. I twisted the knob slightly, but it was locked. I took my key and opened it. I could already hear her music and her bedroom was upstairs on the other side of the house.

Weird, I was just listening to this song, I thought. I headed up the stairs and into her room.

"Hello! Hello! Best Friend! Hello!" Nothing. Stupid Speakers. "Hello! Hello Best Friend!"

"What? Oh, hey." She finally responded, lifting her head up from whatever depressing piece of art she was working on now.

"I've said Hello like 10 times now, just for the record." I walked to the record player and turned down the volume on the speakers. "There, now that't we're all capable of hearing again..." She rolled her eyes and dropped her legs to the floor setting the sketchpad on the desk. "...What are you doing tonight?"

"I don't know. I haven't made any plans." Good, I thought. This will work. They will talk.

"Well, now you have some."

"Doing what?"

"We're going over to Kat and Elena's house." She grumbled for a second. "Look, I know you and Kat aren't exactly on speaking terms right now, but you need to work through it. We need the Fab 4 back together."

"Did you just call us the Fab 4?"

"Yes. Now change out of that god awful t-shirt and meet me downstairs in 5." I walked out of the room and back down the stairs. I waited on the bottom step for her.

**KOL'S POV**

"You said you meant it. And there's a piece of me in every single second of every single day. But, if it's true, then tell me how it got this way." I sang as I pulled into the driveway of our house.

"Nik!" I yelled up the stairs.

"Yes, brother?" He responded. I walked upstairs and went to his bedroom.

"Come with me to the Court!"

"I don't want to Kol."

"Please. It's no fun versing yourself." I had the basketball in my hands and would throw it at him if he said no.

"Fine." He stood up and turned off his iPod. He headed out the door and he followed me downstairs.

**DAMON'S POV**

"Where are you now? As I'm swimming through the stereo, I'm writing you a symphony of sound. Where are you now? As I rearrange the songs again. This mix could burn a hole in anyone. But it was you I was thinking of." I sang along as the song played from the iPod in my bathroom. I was showering, so instead of thinking, the song was a nice distraction.

Screw it. I had to think still. My mind was filling with thoughts as I washed myself off. School. Elena. Friends. Not Slipping in Here.

I finished washing myself off and stepped out. I wrapped a towel around me waist and walked out of my room.

"Stefan?" No response. He must've gone out. "Good. Damon needed some Damon time anyways." Then I slipped back into my bedroom.

**ELENA'S POV**

"And I can't get to you. I can't get to you. I can't get to you. You. You. Where are you now? As I'm swimming through the stereo, I'm conduct a symphony of sound. Where are you now?" My radio played. I hopped out of bed and went into the bathroom. I brushed my hair again and then went to my closet. Caroline would kill me if I wore sweats, even in my own house.

I changed into jeans and a light blue tank top with a black cardigan. I walked out of my room and bumped into Kat, literally. We both just laughed. I continued walking to the stairs as she continued to her bedroom. I headed down and went to the kitchen. I pulled out a popcorn bag and decided to make myself popcorn. Again.

**STEFAN'S POV**

"As I'm cutting through you track by track. I swear to God this mix could sink the sun. But it was you I was thinking of. It was you I was thinking of." The radio played.

I was on my way to meet Matt at the Grill. We hadn't hung out in a few days. He was a good friend and it sucked that we didn't see each other more. I passed the School, the Basketball Court, some of my friends' houses. I didn't notice though. I was to focused on getting to the Grill and eating. God, I love food.

**KATHERINE'S POV**

"Where are you now? Where are you now? Where are you now?" I had my headphones in and was listening to the radio, singing along while stuffing my face with quick-make mac and cheese and had to go upstairs to change and brush my teeth. I headed up and without paying attention, smashed into Elena. We both looked at each other and laughed. She continued to the stairs and I headed ot my room.

I walked in and went to the closet. I pulled out a 3/4 length sleeve, red and black checkered T-Shirt. I yanked my tank top off and stuck this one on. I threw on black skinny jeans and went into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and my hair. It was still wavy from last night, so it was fine. I headed downstairs and waited for Care and Brie to get here. Tonight could be interesting.

**BRIANNA'S POV**

We arrived to the Gilbert house and I took a deep breath before getting out of my car. Caroline got out at the same time and we headed to the front door. We walked right in as usual and Elena was coming down the stairs as we shut the door.

"Hey Ellie." Care said.

"Hey 'Lena." I said.

"Hey guys. Kat's in the kitchen." We followed her into the kitchen and I didn't know how Kat would be.

"Hey guys." She said with a smile on her face. We talked for a while and decided that the fight was stupid and forgave one another. We ate there and then I decided I wanted to go home. So I said goodbye and left.

I arrived home and ran up to my bedroom. I hung my purse and jacket on the hooks and kicked off my shoes. I walked to the closet and threw on my SCORPIONS T-Shirt. It was my mom's back in the day. It was one of my favorite shirts. I threw on my Victoria's Secret sweats and went back to my record player. I turned it on and then sat down at my desk again. I finished up the drawing once I was adjusted in the chair.

I stood up and tore the drawing out. I stuck it on my wall under the WHERE ARE YOU NOW? letters that were painted on. This one was of my mom. I've done past friends, my mom's grave my dad, but never her. I looked at it for a second and then the song was winding down.

"And this is the mixed tape I made for her. It's like I wrote every note with my own fingers." The song ended. I decided to start something. I went to my computer and took my old iPod I never use anymore. I plugged it into the computer and erased everything that was on it.

Once a week, I would add a song that could change your mood instantly. I clicked CREATE PLAYLIST. 100 Songs To Change Your Life.


	3. My Best Friend by Weezer

**The reason I'm updating again is because there will be about 100 chapters. One song a chapter, so good chance 1 or 2 will be posted a day! **

**This one is more of a happy chapter beccause a lot of the time these won't happen. But then again nothing bad ever happens in Mystic Falls ;)**

**This one is all in Brianna's POV. Next chapter will have Caroline and Damon's POV in it, so bare with me!**

**Please ignore any mistakes, editing sucks sometimes! If you notice some dialogue and story from OTH, it's because it's styled like it!**

**Xoxo,**

**Nikki**

**BRIANNA'S POV**

"When everything is wrong, I come talk to you. You make things alright when I'm feeling blue...You are such a blessing. And I won't be messing with the one thing that brings light to all of my darkness. You're my best friend and I love you."

"Rise and Shine." Katherine said to me as I sat up in my bed.

"Nice of you to knock."

"I didn't want to wake you, Sleeping Bitchy. I've completed our lists."

"Our lists?"

"Yes." She opened the doors up to the closet. BRIANNA was written on one door and Katheirne was on the other door.

"The people we get to date. Also, this way we don't have a repeat of me kissing your boyfriend and that whole mess. We're both single at the same time, for the first time. Well, ever." Then I mumbled more because of the toothbrush in my mouth. I walked into the bathroom.

"I didn't catch any of that. Did you say something about me puking in a rave?"

"No. I said I don't care about any of this. And aren't you into Tyler?"

"No. Plus even if I was, I've dated multiple guys before."

"I know in fact you are the queen of the multiple boy dating scenerio. I'm just suprised your doing it with Tyler."

"What can I say when it comes to boys I'm full of suprises."

"What happened to responsible Katherine?"

"So last season. Responsible Katherine is good. But party Katherine is gooder. Check it out." She went back to the doors. I went back to my bed and then saw my alarm clock.

"It's only 4 A.M! Are you kidding me? We have the first day of senior year tomorrow and you're waking me up!"

"Sorry. But anyways. I get Tyler, Matt, Stefan. Half the guys on the team. I put my top choices here, but we can totally mix and match. Any and all lifeguards. Nik and Kol's Uncle Cooper. So hot. Keith-"

"Woah. Keith, like, my dad, Keith?"

"Of course, he's like my hot dad fantasy." I made a face and said ew. "Brie, he is a total DILF."

"Besides I gave you Matt's dad, Larry." I lifted my head. "What? He's hot too. And I get Tyson Ritter from All American Rejects." She fell back down.

"You get Kol, as promised. We do not need a repeat of last time. Damon, because I needed to mix things up. And because you might wanna go all freshman year on me and date him again. The other half of the guys from the team. Anna because, well, you never know and she was totally into you." I rolled my eyes. "And my brother, Alaric, and Lips."

"Mouth." I corrected.

"Right. And the rest of All American Rejects."

"Why do you get Tyson Ritter? I want Tyson Ritter."

"No way."

"So I get a fugitive and a married guy?"

"Fine. You take Tyson. I take Anna. See you later." She ran out of the room. I put my head back down and closed my eyes.

**_FLASHBACK_**

It was an away game and we were up by 2. I was standing next to Caroline and we were talking when I looked up and saw Damon give Elena the nod. This was when Nik and Kol hated each other. This was right after Katherine kissed Kol, so Kol and I broke up. But I still really liked him. Elena was new and a tutor.

"Did you see that?" I asked.

"What?" Caroline responded looking out on the court.

"Damon just gave her the nod."

"What nod?"

"The "lets hook up after the game" nod." I paused and looked back to Caroline. "Wanna know what I think? I think Damon likes tutor girl. But I think tutor girl likes Kol. And I know I like Kol. And I don't know who the hell you like anymore. This is all turning into one big love… rectangle plus one, whatever that is."

"You still like Kol. Dear Lord." I hit her with my pompom. Then Nik ran over to Care and I. He turned to me.

"Hey! I saw Kol in the shower. No wonder you broke up with him." Caroline said OH.

Kol made his pissed off face and as Nik was walking away from him, he chucked the ball and hit him in the back of the head. Nik turned around and ran at him. Throwing them on top of me. The rest of the team finally got them off but my ankle was throbbing. I grabbed my ankle as Caroline sat next to me, wrapping her arm around me.

We were in the nurse's office and a college student studying medicine was taking care of my ankle.

"This really hurts. Do you think you could, you know, give me something for the pain?"

"I shouldn't but," He turned around to the desk and gave me 1 pill out of a bottle, "here you go."

"Just one?" I said taking it from him, but keeping my hand out.

"Okay." He took one more out and handed it to me. He handed me a water bottle. He turned back around to set the bottle down. "Now, those are really strong, so I guess, take half at a time." I took both.

"Whoops! All gone!" He helped me out of the room and I was really messed up. I saw Caroline.

"Caroline! This is my best friend. Isn't she pretty?" I said to the College guy.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She took some pills off of the floor. She just needs to sleep it off."

"Thank you." The guy nodded and walked off.

"I have to go grab something. Can you stay right here?" I nodded. Then another girl came around the corner. I fell on her practically. She helped me walk out of the school.

"We should totally hang out more. What is your name?" I asked her.

"Elena."

"Yeah. I don't like that name. Lets call you… Brie!" Then Caroline walked out. "Hi friend!"

"Thanks." She said to Elena as she took me from her.

"Sure. I'll see you guys later."

"Where's your ride?" Caroline asked her.

"Oh. I'm going to take the last fan bus back."

"It just left."

"That's perfect. Brie can come with us!" I yelled.

"Yeah, she named me Brie." Elena said.

"Caroline, can she come? Please? Caroline, please!"

"Just don't touch the stereo. Or we'll have a problem."

"Road trip! We're going on a road trip. We're going on a road trip." I sang as Caroline put me in the backseat of my car.

About 15 to 20 minutes later, I was beating Caroline with my pompoms.

"Brie! Come on…" I threw my pompoms out the window, giggling and clapping. I leaned forward and looked at Elena and then Caroline.

"Don't you two like the same guys? Or guy, or something?"

"For the hundredth time, Brianna! I do NOT like Damon. That's weird."

"I'm just tutoring him, that's all."

"So you're not into him? Because he seems to be into you." I began looking out the window.

"He gave her the nod!" I yelled.

"Just be careful." Caroline said.

"Well, what about you and Nik?" Brie/Elena asked.

"What about us?"

"Oh, come on. Tortured artist, athlete meets tortured designing, cheerleader? Talk about your obvious attraction." Then the car started beeping.

"I hear birds." I said looking around.

"Unbelievable! Brie, did you not think to put gas in the car?" I looked at Elena.

"Answer the question, Brie." Then the car stopped. "Why are we stopping?"

Caroline took out her phone as she got out of the car. "There's no signal. How do people live like this?" Elena got out.

"Pop the trunk, will you?" Elena asked.

"Caroline, don't listen to her. It might be a trick." Caroline leaned in and hit the trunk button. I heard it pop. Elena pulled a gas can out.

"Yeah, it's empty. I saw a gas station a few miles back. If I'm not back in an hour, tell my mom I loved her." Elena said.

"Don't you mean Damon?" I said, still sitting in the car.

"I'll go with you." Caroline said.

"What about me?" Peyton leaned in and locked the doors. She shut the door and I looked out the back window. I started hitting it and yelling.

"I could suffocate in here. Guys!" I saw Elena say something to Caroline. "Guys! Come on! I'm scared! Please! Come on, you guys. Don't go! Someone will come!" They kept walking and I fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of Elena yelling Caroline's name and the car skidding. I leaned forward, not remembering leaving the game or anything. I looked around for a second.

"What is she doing here?" I asked pointing to Elena.

"You invited her." Caroline said. Then both her and Elena laughed. Caroline blasted the song My Best Friend by Weezer again. It was our song. Katherine and my song used to be My Best Friend by Queen. Mine and Nik's song was Smile by Uncle Kraker.

"OW!" I said grabbing my ears and falling back onto the seat again. A few minutes later the car stopped again. I leaned back up because Care turned the music off. Damon, Kol and Nik walking together?

"Could this night get any freakier?" Elena said.

"Damon and Kol with Nik." Caroline said.

"Caroline and Brie with Elena?" Damon said.

"What the hell is going on?" I said.

_**PRESENT**_

I woke up again, this time in my bed, not a car, to the sound of my alarm clock. 7:20 AM. I stood up and walked to the closet and took off my sweats, throwing them onto the bed. I put on dark blue (almost black) skinny jeans. I yanked off my SCORPIONS T-shirt. I stuck on a pink shirt that went up to your neck. It was flat up until the top of your breats. Then it kind of poofed out and was styled like a flat(ish) tutu. I took a black scarf and wrapped it around the bottom of my ribage, so the top didn't stick out at top and just at the bottom.

I sat on my bed and put on light brown, tie-up the front, 3-inch ankle booties. I went into the bathroom and took my hair out of the very loose ponytail and brushed it out. My loose brown waves came to just below my breasts. I was going to get it cut at some point. Maybe. I decided to put it back in a ponytail, right in the center of my head. I kept my bangs out and it framed my the left side of my forehead perfectly. My eyes were more of a gray then a blue today, which I loved. I put on just a little eyeliner and lipgloss. I stepped back looking at myself. I looked good.

I walked out of the bathroom and over to my table, which was right in between my closet and bathroom. I grabbed my backpack off of it. It was a RAMONES bag. Very dark. Black and dark blue colors. I walked over to my desk and stuck some different little things in it. I took my phone off of my charger and stuck it in my backpack. Then I was off to the first day of Senior Year.

I pulled my car (The Comet) into a parking space near the school. I turned off my radio, which was playing the song My Best Friend. I looked up and saw Caroline talking to Elena, Katherine, Rebekah, and Lexi. I took a deep breath and opened up my door. I stepped out of my car and headed over to them. The 4 girls took off, knowing what Caroline would do. Outfit Inspection. I came up behind her as she twisted around.

"It's so you."

"I'll go change." I said turning away from her. She grabbed my arm and yanked me back to face her.

"But, I love it. Dress like this all the time. It's compromise best friend." I rolled my eyes and she locked arms with me. We headed into the school and got our schedules from the lady at the desk near the door.

"What do you have first hour?" Caroline asked me. I lifted up my piece of paper.

"World History. Great. You?"

"AP Biology. Yay. Great way to start the day." Then we saw someone talking to Elena.

"He really did get held back." I said.

"He probably chose this over summer school." Care said. I nodded. Then they both came over to us.

"First hour class?" Care asked them.

"World History." Damon said.

"Me too." I said.

"AP Biology." Elena said.

"Me too." Care said. Then Kol and Nik came over.

"AP Biology." Kol said.

"Us too." The two girls said.

"AP English Literature." Nik said. Stefan, Lexi, Rebekah, and Kat came up last.

"I have freakin' Calculus first hour." Katherine said.

"Me too Kat." Bekah said.

"AP English Literature." Stefan said.

"Creative Writing." Lexi said. Then we all split up and went to our lockers. Elena was next to Damon, since her last name was Saltzman. Damon and Stefan were by each other and Kol and Nik were by each other. I was in between The Mikaelsons and Elena. Caroline was across from us. Katherine was near her, seeing her last name was Gilbert. Lexi and Rebekah were down a little and across from us, since their last name was Branson.

I went to open my locker and I grabbed out my World History book. Today was gonna suck, but at least I had first hour with Damon.

I walked into my bedroom and set my bag down on the floor. I collapsed onto my bed. It was only the first day of school and yet we had like 30 pounds of homework. There was a new girl. Her name was Rose. She seemed nice, but a little to interested in Damon. Then again, looking at him, who wouldn't find him attractive? My phone started buzzing.

I stood up and grabbed my phone out of my bag.

What's answer # 1 on the English Lit paper? -CareBear

I don't know Care. Haven't looked. Just come over here and copy. It's faster. -PierceNEyes

Good thing u said that. I'm downstairs. -CareBear

I rolled my eyes and she entered. She dumped her bag out on my bed and I took my stuff out and sat back on my bed. I sat with my stomach on the bed and my legs crossed in the air, behind me. We did homework for a while and then she left. I walked over to my computer and went to the playlist. I clicked ADD SONG to add the first song to the list. My Best Friend by Weezer.


	4. Do You Want This to Continue?

WOW! Sorry it's been so long! My computer crashed again. PLEASE give me storylines! I need your help! I wanna give you what you want! If I get any ideas, I will continue this story 3

Much Love,

Nikki


End file.
